Home
by TheSmutWillSaveUsAll
Summary: Jess. She's the only place he's really felt home.


She's so goddamn beautiful that sometimes, it physically hurts him. That's never happened before. With anyone. A lot of things have never happened before her, he realizes. She sighs beneath him, arching into his embrace, the long, graceful column of her neck exposed and tempting. His mouth finds her pulse point and sucks the skin above it gently. She whispers his name.

God, he loves that.

He loves when she calls out to him, her voice light and airy when they first begin, gradually darkening, becoming thick and sultry and hot. When she calls to him in that voice, begging him to move faster inside of her, he feels invincible. Like he could do anything. Like he's worth something. Like he belongs.

Like he's home.

"You feel so good", she whispers against his cheek. Her legs wrap tightly around him, her ankles crossed behind his lower back, pulling him deeper into her.

"Jess", he whispers back, her name on his lips almost like a prayer.

He doesn't think he'll ever get used to the way she wants him, the way her big blue eyes focus on him, hazy in their passion, her thick lashes fluttering gently as he holds her stare, his hand reaching down in between them to find her bundle of nerves and touching her there.

"God, Nick!", she sighs. Her eyes close and he bows his head to take a hardened nipple in his mouth, his fingers still working their magic on her. She arches again, her fingers weaving through his hair and he can hear her faintly cursing underneath her breath. He smiles. He loves this moment, the moment when she starts to lose control.

Her eyes fly open as he shifts above her, throwing one of her shapely legs over his shoulder. He sinks deeper into her, biting his lower lip to keep from whimpering like a goddamn puppy. Sometimes it's too much and even those times...it's not enough. He can't explain it. She makes him ache for things he didn't even know he needed.

Jess' hands leave him and instead slowly float up her own body, those blue eyes dark and mischievous now, and her fingers roll her nipples slowly and the way Nick's breath catches is like music to her, and she giggles, not because there's anything particularly funny about what's happening, but because she's happy. She's so happy.

Her hands rise back up to him, cupping his face and she lifts herself to kiss him and she meant for it to last a second, because god, the way he's moving inside of her, stretching her and filling her, her mind can hardly focus on anything else, but the kiss seems to ignite a new fire within him and before she can think anymore, he flips them over so she's straddling him now, and the aching for him begins all over again. She grins down at him, another giggle bubbling up from her throat.

Nick's smile is amazing.

His hands move to her hips, his long fingers stretching to knead her flesh and he pulls her forward so she falls slowly towards him, her hair creating a dark cave around their faces. Her hips move, rolling slowly, over and over again and his smile is gone now, replaced by a pained look.

The aching. It's back.

"Jessica," he whispers before kissing her. Jess' hips buck, interrupting her slow rhythm. Nick groans into her mouth and nods in agreement, so she moves again, faster this time. He makes a small whimpering sound and his hands move up her back and into her hair, tugging at it gently to tilt her head back so he can kiss her throat. Jess bites her bottom lip as his tongue traces the line of her jaw, up to her ear where he pauses for a moment, his breathing ragged and shallow.

"When are you gonna figure it out?", he asks her, taking her earlobe in between his teeth and nibbling at her. Jess' hips lose their rhythm again.

"Huh?", she whispers back, her mind clouded by his large hands roaming back down to her waist, over her ass, moving her and taking control of her rhythm.

Nick watches as Jess lifts herself up, towering above him now, her hands on his chest, her fingers petting his chest hair. Jesus, she's fucking beautiful.

His hands float back to her waist again, around to her belly and up to touch her breasts, almost likes he's sculpting her, learning her, memorizing every line and curve.

"That I don't deserve this," he says quietly. "That I'm gonna screw this up."

Jess slows her rhythm and looks down into his face. She places her hands on his and squeezes gently, sighing when he moves beneath her, his eyes focused on hers. His hands move again, pulling her forward and the pain in his chest multiplies ten fold when her mouth crashes onto his, her tongue sweeping and twirling around his own.

"When, Jess?", he asks her in between kisses so passionate he swears she's leaving bruises and he doesn't care. He wants bruises. He wants her.

"Because I can't do this anymore without you," he murmurs. "None of it makes sense if you're not with me."

Breathless, she kisses him once more before pulling away and searches his eyes for answers.

They're both still now, their heavy breathing punching through the thick silence in between them. A roll of sweat drips down Jess' neck and Nick watches it disappear across her collarbone. He lifts his head to kiss the spot where it dissolved and hears her sigh. She lifts a hand and places it on the back of his neck to hold him there, and nuzzles him, bringing her lips to his ear.

"When are YOU going to figure it out, Nicholas Miller?", she whispers, smiling against him and tracing the shell of his ear with her tongue. He bucks against her, and she can feel him swelling inside of her again, and she feels so complete and so unbelievably happy, the words tumble out of her mouth before she can even care enough to stop them. "You've got me. You've had me for a long time now."

Nick's arms wrap around her tightly as she speaks. She can't see his face, but she can feel him trembling.

"I want your screw ups," she whispers, her voice breaking a little. "I want your crazy rants." She can hear his muffled chuckle against her neck. "I want your grumpy face and your beer breath and your freakishly horrible credit score." She giggles softly and places a kiss on the line of his jaw.

Nick's arms squeeze her again and she hugs him back, holding onto him as he rises with her to a sitting position. He lifts his face up from being buried in her neck and Jess looks down at him, his brown eyes glassy and bright.

Leaning forward, she kisses him and whispers against his mouth.

"I want you," she says simply. Her voice lowers. "I...I love you."

Nick's embrace loosens around her and his hands reach up to cup her face. Jess closes her eyes, her heart pounding against her chest. Nick begins to move beneath her again and she's grateful for the break in his silence. Her hands rest lightly against his neck and when she dares to open her eyes, he's watching her.

She attempts a shy smile, feeling dizzy with passion and maybe a little bit of anxiety.

"Jessica," Nick whispers into her mouth. He moves beneath her, and she moans.

"Jessica," he calls to her again, groaning as her hips begin their slow roll.

Jess tilts her head back, giving herself up to the feeling of being adored by Nick Miller. It's running through her veins, like fire in her blood. She's halfway gone, riding him as fast as her body will allow. Suddenly the world is moving again. Nick turns and twists them until she's beneath him, her legs around his waist, and from somewhere in the distance she can hear him calling to her, "I love you, I love you, I love you,". With every thrust he calls to her, his voice breaking. "Jess, it's always been you. Always. Me and you. For always."

She can't talk anymore, so she nods and matches his thrusts and repeats, "Yes, yes, always, yes," over and over again until the aching in her belly crests and she reaches up for him, their mouths crashing again.

Nick feels her body pulling at him, begging for him to fall with her. The last wall inside of him crumbles and with his face buried in her neck, he finally lets himself go.

Jess' fingers run through Nick's hair slowly, stroking him as he tries to catch his breath. She's right there with him, panting and sweating and suddenly it all starts to make sense. It all starts to matter. She starts to giggle and kisses Nick's forehead.

His laughter joins hers after awhile and he turns his face so his lips can kiss her collarbone.

"I love you, Jessica," he tells her, the smile on his face hidden from her view. "I'm so in love with you," he says, grinning and nuzzling her neck.

Jess' smile is electric. When Nick lifts his head to look at her, his heart stops for a moment. Her dark hair is stuck to her forehead, her eyes have turned to a bright blue he's never seen before. Her lips are swollen and he can see a few red marks already starting to appear on her neck, her collarbone, her shoulder...oops.

Jess laughs at his expression and pulls him forward for a kiss.

"You really had your way with me, didn't you Miller?", she chuckles.

Nick nods, lowering his head to kiss a particularly looking angry red spot just above her left breast. "If there was ever any doubt you were mine...", he muses.

His hand reaches for her, interlocking their fingers together and he brings her knuckles to his lips, kissing the bare spot above her fourth finger, subconsciously measuring her ring size. He glances up at Jess, her smile fading, the love in her eyes overwhelming.

"It doesn't make any sense without you, Jess," he says quietly. "I'm done pretending I want to do any of it without you."

Jess bites her lower lip, the lump in her throat dangerously growing.

"Me and you?", she asks him, her voice breaking a little as her smile returns, a few tears joining it.

Nick places her hand on the spot above his heart and leans forward, nodding, the tip of his nose nuzzling hers.

"Me and you," he agrees. "Always." He kisses her sweetly before curling up into her arms again and burying his face in her neck. Jess' fingers thread through his damp hair and he can feel her heartbeat, slow and steady against the palm of his hand. As Jess' body relaxes and begins to drift off, she hears Nick murmur against her shoulder.

"I'm home."


End file.
